Hold Me Tight
by Yami no Oku
Summary: Ikebukuro finally gets its time in the limelight for its relationships of love, but the real budding romance is what is being caught over in Shinjuku, when the camera is not rolling. IzayaxOC Rated T for suggestive themes.


It was supposed to be a calm day in Ikebukuro. For once, the city was being recognized as a place for budding romance instead of bloody gang wars. Of course, no day in Ikebukuro can have real peace from sunrise to sunset, it would be unrealistic! It would be a ridiculous thought for Ikebukuro to not have a single fight, a single knife drawn or a single traffic sign thrown.

A large crowd surrounded the burial ground of seemingly hundreds of bent traffic signs. A girl stood in the middle of two equal in battle men. She was roughly five or six inches shorter than the blonde man known as Shizuo who was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath in time for his next launch past the female who stood in his way of killing the flea. She was wearing a pair of faded black skinny jeans and a sleeveless white blouse, her feet exposed by black sandals. Her hair was jet black and swept down to her mid back with curves and waves with her bangs sweeping from left to right.

"Get out of the way Yukiko!" Shizuo called out, his tone still harsh even though he wasn't hissing at Izaya anymore.

Her grey eyes fell onto the blonde man. Even if she knew that it would never stop between him and Izaya she really hoped they would try and compose themselves when something big was happening in their city for once. A chuckle erupted from behind her and soon Yukiko felt her wrist being grabbed.

"What? Izaya what do you think you're doing?"

Izaya didn't bother responding as he dragged the girl away, running as fast as he could away from Shizuo. Yukiko knew well enough that if she didn't run, Izaya would get caught. Throwing caution to the wind she began to jog alongside the information broker as they made a sharp left turn into a dark alley.

'How do I get myself into these messes…' she thought to herself with a sigh, recalling how calm the rough town was just half an hour ago.

**~:::~**

Yukiko strolled happily though the crowds surrounding the movie star Yuuhei Hanejima who was doing some kind of shoot for the best couple in Ikebukuro. The very idea brought a smile to her pale lips. She had never been much of a romantic but the thought that a young teen couple, a pair of newlyweds, or even an elderly couple getting chosen from their town was absolutely adorable in her eyes. From the edge of the crowd, where she had been shoved to by the fans of the star, she could see the 'monster' of Ikebukuro: Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Heiwajima-kun!" she all but shouted, waving at him as she maneuvered through the last remaining people. "Watching your bro from a distance?"

He scoffed at her as she playfully punched his shoulder. Her relationship with the tall blonde man dated back to their high school days where she met him, Shinra, Kadota and, of course, Izaya. Yukiko had always done her best to keep Shinra and Shizuo close to her and as far as she noticed it had worked very well. He never seemed to be bothered by her presence unless she was telling him to calm down after a fight with the flea.

"Shizuo-san! Shizuo-san!" At the energetic call of his name, he turned around, Yukiko quickly following suit. Two girls were coming in their direction.

"Kururi! Mayu!"

"Kururi? Mayu?" Yukiko murmured in confusion, her head tilting to the side as it usually did when she was caught off guard.

Both of them had brown hair but the one with a yellow sweater and grey skirt had hers in a braid going down the left side of her head, she also had glasses on her face. The other girl was following aimlessly, she had a grey sweater and yellow skirt but her hair was cut shorter. She stared at her phone as she walked.

"Hey there Shizuo-san! It's been too long!" The glasses girl cheerfully greeted.

"It has been too long." The second girl repeated. The girl with glasses finally noticed Yukiko, who had been slightly covered when Shizuo moved to block his brother from view.

"Who are you? Are you Shizuo-san's girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Yukiko shrieked, shaking her head violently as her face turned beet red. "N-No! I'm just a friend that was walking by! I'm Yukiko by the way."

"I'm Mayu!" Then she gestured to her sister. "And this is Kururi."

"Nice to meet you girls." She gave a faint smile and was about to ask how they knew Shizuo but Mayu spoke up.

"Hey, Shizuo-san, you know where Yuuhei-san is?" She asked, looking around herself before finishing. "He's on shoot in Ikebukuro today, but we can't find him."

Yukiko bit back her giggle at the girl's enthusiasm, watching in amusement as Shizuo kept trying to block her possible view of Yuuhei.

"Hey! Introduce him to us!" She pleaded. Shizuo scoffed.

"Maybe if you're brother crashes into a dump truck, with that stupid smirk on his face, and dies." The annoyed man retorted.

'Brother?' The ignored girl wondered to herself. Mayu took on a thoughtful expression, pouting in frustration before blurting out.

"If you want Iza-nii you can have him!"

"Eh? You are Izaya's sisters?" She turned towards Shizuo. "These adorable girls are _Izaya's_ sisters?" He gave a nod and quirked a brow at her as if saying 'You-didn't-know?'. "I-I didn't know Izaya-kun had siblings."

"Izaya-kun? Are you dating our brother then?" Mayu asked with a tilt of the head. Yukiko tried to ignore the furious flames of heat that lit up her face.

"Hell no! No offence, but your bro is a creep!"

"We know." The girl's responded simultaneously, Shizuo's body racked with soft chuckles.

"So how bout' it Shizuo-san?" Mayu begged and pleaded once more.

"No way." He replied, waving them off as he walked away from the three females that were starting to make his head hurt. Mayu let out a loud groan of irritation when suddenly Kururi began to look back and forward between the Cinema and her phone with confusion written all over her face.

"What's wrong Kuru-nee?" Mayu asked, turning towards her sister who held her phone up.

"Kururi?" Shizuo hissed at her as the more energetic twin began waving her arms in the air.

"Yuuhei-san?"

"There he is."

Yukiko watched in amusement as Shizuo picked up both girls by the scruff of their hoodies' neck and dragged them away, scolding them about bothering his brother while he was working. She giggled until she heard a loud yell of an enraged man.

"Hanejima Yuuhei!" she glanced back at the crowd to see them backing away from a maniacal man that was holding up a sharp deadly machete.

Yukiko turned around in time to see the twins hanging from the edge of a van and Shizuo picking up a giant sign, aiming for the man who was threatening his sibling. She watched as he threw it and marveled at his flawless strength. It always amazed her how strong he was. Shizuo quickly ducked behind the van when Yuuhei turned his gaze towards them. She didn't bother hiding, the boy didn't know her so she didn't figure it mattered and walked back to the girls. Watching Mayu struggling against the grip the truck, she was hung on, had on her and her sister.

"Yuuhei-san! Yuuhei-san!" Mayu shrieked repeatedly.

"Let us down, Shizuo-san." Kururi added in, in a small voice. Yukiko noticed that all three of them were taking a toll of the blonde's nerves but she decided to just smile awkwardly and not get involved as Shizuo grabbed onto both of them again and tossed them into an empty, closed restaurant. She followed and finally spoke.

"Oi!" Yukiko pointed at a nearby vending machine. "Cover the door."

Shizuo nodded and shoved the machine in front of the door with his foot. Mayu began pounding at the door like a madwoman, calling for the two of them but getting no response.

"Light?" She asked, having gotten out her lighter and sparked it when Shizuo took out another cancer stick.

It was a bad habit of hers to always carry one around. Whenever Yukiko was in town and not strolling around Shinjuku she was with Shizuo, she had seen fairly well how he got when he was stressed and didn't have a smoke. He let her light his cigarette and he took a long drag of it, soothing himself before turning his attention on his cell phone which began singing a too cheerful tune for the mood he was in.

"Yes?"

Yukiko couldn't hear the other side of the line, after lighting him up she backed up as to not be caught in the smoke. She saw when he tensed thought and instantly knew who was mocking him of the other side of that phone call.

"So who was that idiot? Why did you go out of the way to tell me my brother was in danger?"

'The death threats.' She realized. Recalling how on the dollars website there had been people talking about the threats that had been made to Yuuhei.

"And he just happened to be in Ikebukuro? He just happened to be walking by or watching TV? And he just happened to have a knife?" Shizuo scoffed. "Like hell."

"You really are an animal." Yukiko tensed.

She could hear an all too familiar voice and it was coming from very close behind her. On instinct, she walked closer to Shizuo, standing at his side and finally staring at Izaya who seemed to be observing them in nothing less than amusement, like a child watching a cartoon though she couldn't help but see the small spark of annoyance that lit his eyes when she took a stand beside the ex-bartender.

"I'm the one who told him Yuuhei's schedule. I thought if you knew you're brother was in danger you'd come." Izaya slid his phone closed and put it away, Shizuo soon doing the same.

"Bastard." Yukiko couldn't help but hiss out. He merely chuckled as they both glared at him.

"What are you planning?"

"I've decided to leave Ikebukuro for a while, go underground." Yukiko's gaze faltered, her glare dropping completely and her eyes for once looking at him with shock and sadness but Shizuo wasn't affected at all. "But before I do, I want to settle something between this town and me."

"And the rest," Izaya's hand shot out from his pocket, sending the blade of a knife flying towards the blonde man who surprisingly caught it with his mouth. "The rest was to annoy you…" Shizuo's teeth bit harder down onto the blade.

"I guess?" The informant broker concluded with a shrug. The blade shattered between the blonde's teeth.

"Are those your last words?"

"S-Shizuo… Try to calm down."

It was no use for Yukiko to even bother trying to call out to him. He saw Izaya and he instantly saw red, it wasn't enough for his face to simply anger the man but this time he messed with Shizuo's family and that was something that he was not having. He gave a loud screech of his nemesis' name before crushing the traffic sign next to him in his hand, snatching it up from the ground and throwing it.

"Guys! Stop wrecking the town!" Yukiko whined and followed after them from a safe distance, rolling her eyes as the camera crew started following along.

**~:::~**

"Izaya! Where are we—"

A rough tug on Yukiko's hand forced her to stop at the building to their left and a second hand was quickly smacked over her mouth.

"Mph!"

She struggled against Izaya's grip when she saw Shizuo and almost called out to him, when a truck suddenly swooped by and sent the bodyguard into the air. She watched in horror as his body crashed to the concrete and the vehicle stopped over his body. Izaya finally released her.

"Shizuo!" she screamed over the silence as Izaya walked over to the truck and Shizuo's limp body.

"You fell for the same trick you did in high school, you haven't grown Shizu-chan." The truck began to shake.

"Now who… hasn't grown?" Shizuo yelled as he picked up the truck and threw it behind him. Dust began to cover most of the ones that were present for the squabble. He walked through the dust with ease, and up to the raven haired man until his forehead collided with the others. Yukiko coughed violently at the fog like dust storm. "Izaya!"

"Now is that grown?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Shizuo threw a few punches but they were easily dodged. Yukiko's eyes were still welded shut; she rubbed at them with one hand. The other was suddenly grasped again and she felt herself being dragged away once more.

"Izaya-kun?" She murmured out as her eyes opened again, seeing a pale hand holding her own and a faux-fur lining on a black coat.

"We'll be back to Shinjuku soon Yuki-chan!" He sang cheerfully, glancing back at her with one of his ever famous teasing smiles. She rolled her eyes and followed after knowing that Shizuo wouldn't chase him for much longer and she really did need to go home. With her free hand, she slipped her phone from her pocket and sent a text to Shizuo.

[Going home, I'll see you soon Hewaijim—]

She caught herself and erased part of her message, typing again.

[Izaya-kun is taking me home. I'll see you soon Shizuo.]

Yukiko giggled mischievously to herself at the thought of his reaction to her text. She knew she wouldn't be able to be seen in Ikebukuro for a good two days or maybe even three because of the whole incident, but it didn't really matter. Izaya turned to glance at the weird girl he was running with, laughing by herself despite the fact that if they were caught he would get killed and she'd get yelled at. A smile worked its way on the informants lips as he sped up, forcing her to pay more attention to him.

**~:::~**

Two people plopped down onto a black leathery couch, the girl panting harder than the boy.

"Why… did you drag me… here?" she hissed out in annoyance. "I thought… you were taking me home."

"You are home Yuki-chan!"

Yukiko rolled her eyes as Izaya walked to his computer desk and threw his coat on the chair. She leaned back against the smooth fabric on the couch and let out a sigh as her heart rate finally dropped to normal levels, she threw her head back against the material as well keeping her eyes closed as she enjoyed a moment of peace. A chuckle broke the silence she was so madly in love with. One eye opened and then the other followed along when she saw the man staring down at her.

"What do you want?"

"You looked pretty sad when I told Shizu-chan I was leaving Ikebukuro for a while." Her head angled away from him, only to feel him lean on her with his arms wrapping around her shoulders. She could feel his hot breath trickling from her ear to her collar bone. "Don't tell me, Yuki-chan will miss me when I am gone?"

"You wish you sicko, now get off of— a-ah…" Yukiko clenched her eyes shut tightly as she felt Izaya placing fluttering kisses on her neck.

She should have been used to it already but she wasn't. Even from back in high school up to present day, he never missed a chance to flirt with her or touch her and make her uncomfortable. Any time she went into his office he would find a way to corner her and make her squirm. He loved seeing her face light up in a blushing rosy red every time he would pull her onto his lap or pinned her down against his couch. It was one of the reasons why she didn't like being alone with him in his apartment anymore. She would only go in when she had to and even then, she always made sure Namie was around. If she saw the woman wasn't near, she would call and reschedule a meeting with him, lying and saying something was up and she couldn't make their little meeting anymore. Yukiko felt him smirk against her skin when she let out a squeal as his teeth began grazing over a very sensitive part in her neck. His tongue lashed out to moisten it before he sunk his teeth into the skin, sucking on it vigorously. Yukiko winced at the pain before struggling against his grip. She couldn't lose herself to his touch. He was trying to leave his mark.

"Stop it Izaya!" she managed out, feeling his mouth leave her person. Her heart raced now double, if not triple, what it was when she first stepped in.

Izaya frowned for a moment before smirking and simply nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He knew well enough how much she loved it when he did that, even though she would never admit it. He knew every weakness she had, mentally, emotionally and physically, and never hesitate it to exploit it for his own amusement and pleasure. He heard a small whimper escape her at his caressing and had to fight his laughter. She was too easy to control, too easy to predict and yet he still took so much interest in her, why?

"You sure you want me to stop?"

He hopped over the couch, sitting beside her and stopping his actions cold. He noticed that she remained in the position he left her in until she snapped out of her daze, and her hand went to where he was trying to leave his mark on. Yukiko watched him from the corner of her eye; it was strange of him to comply with what she asked him to do. She knew she would regret asking but it was gnawing at her insides not knowing.

"How come you…"

"Didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I didn't think you would." She had turned herself towards him but her gaze was locked firmly on her hand, watching as it softly massaged at the soiled skin. He smirked, reaching over and pulling her hand away from it. "What are you— Hey!"

Yukiko felt the heat rushing to her face as Izaya picked her up and plopped her down onto his lap, setting her legs on either side of him. She mentally cursed the fact that she was so light weight. She tried to pull away from him but his grip on her changed from around her shoulder to simply around her torso, holding her arms down.

"Yuki-chan is so cute~" he teased, placing a kiss on her jaw line.

"Rot in hell, you sick bastard."

Izaya sighed, he was growing tired of only angry responses from her but as his eyes trailed up he gave a grin at the red hue that stained her face. She squirmed and shifted around under his stare, but her own actions made her even more uncomfortable since she was being held captive on his lap. For a moment there was only silence after she stopped her struggling but still kept a distance between them by holding herself away when her hands clasped onto his shoulders. Izaya couldn't help but laugh then pull her in by the small of her back and watch as she shifted once more to get comfortable. She gave in so easily to being held he noticed.

"When are you leaving?" she murmured into the crook of his neck, unconsciously tickling him when her lips brushed against his skin. He shrugged, leaning back into his couch. There was another silence before she mumbled out another question. "Why are you leaving?"

"Change of scene."

"What, we of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku have bored you already?" Her grip on his shoulder's tightened.

"Maybe."

Once again, the awkward silence covered the room, not leaving a single inch to be free. Izaya already predicted her reactions, she would admit that she would miss him and ask him not to go or fake being angry like she wouldn't care if he was gone or not. It was obvious to him, set in stone in his mind, which is why the only word that escaped her lips surprised him.

"Bastard." He collected his thoughts for a moment before falling into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The girl pulled away from his grip and quirked a brow at his strange reaction. "Something funny?"

Even with her out of his hold he was still in his moment of ceaseless laughter. When his eyes finally opened and he looked up, he saw her staring down at him in a mix of confusion and anger, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. Izaya let out a deep exhale as he calmed himself and stood, his hand reaching out to tilt her face by her chin.

"Yuki-chan is what's so funny." He answered bluntly.

Yukiko was about to retort when she felt something warm and soft press against her lips. Her eyes widened, her body stiffened. 'What is he doing! This isn't a joke anymore Izaya!' she screamed mentally, grabbing onto the wrist of the hand that was holding her chin. With every passing second, she felt herself slipping, feeling her body giving into him like it had so many times before. Suddenly, the warmth on her lips was gone and her hand slipped from his wrist to his finger, intertwining them slowly. Izaya couldn't help but think that she was full of surprises. She stared deeply into his eyes, such a beautiful mix of a rich chocolate brown and deadly piercing red. Yukiko let her eyes flutter closed and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"Yukiko," Her body tensed at hearing her real name rolling off his tongue, her eyes shot open and stared up again. ", I can't love you." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I know that." A chuckle escaped him as he pulled her closer, smirking as she fought against him.

"Do you love me Yuki-chan?" he asked, his teasing tone returning. She released her grip on his hand, instantly missing the touch of his long fingers.

"I refuse to answer that." With a rough shove she stepped back, only to trip over the side of a small black table and fall flat on her back. "Damn it."

It seemed as if laughing was all Izaya was good for that day because that was what he did again: Laugh. Yukiko felt her face turning red in part embarrassment but mostly in anger.

"Shut up!" she yelled, pushing herself up by her arms before she was quickly pushed back down.

"Cute little Yuki-chan… Clumsy as always."

"Why are you such a pervert?"

Yukiko shied as far back into his floor as she could; trying to keep their faces at a distance since he was approaching dangerously close again. His usual smirk was plastered on his face as he leaned forward and pecked lightly at her lips before pulling back to sit on her stomach and hold her hands down above her head. He quirked a brow as she stared up at him with a glare.

"Oh, a pervert am I?" he asked, amusement lacing his every word. Izaya bent down so that his mouth grazed against her ear when he spoke. "Why would you say that?"

Yukiko turned her head towards him with that same glare, her lips pursed in an annoyed pout. His smirk only broadened as his slowly reconnected their lips, gently coaxing her mouth to give him entrance but she refused. In annoyance, he deepened and roughed the kiss, hearing her whimper underneath him and finally give into his implied demands. Yukiko wanted desperately to smack him when she felt him smirk against her. The sweet taste on her lips was suddenly taken away from her and she let her eyes opening. She couldn't help but notice the faint look of sadness in his eyes as his lips tightened in a fine line.

"Are you going to stop loving me because I can't love you Yuki-chan?"

His grip on her dropped and he stood up, waiting for her to do the same. She did, standing up and wrapping her arms tightly around him, giving a cuddle of assurance into his chest. Izaya wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, feeling something strange. For the first time, he found someone who actually returned his love but his love for humanity stopped him from focusing on one person and strangely… she accepted that. She didn't mind that her feelings wouldn't be concentrated and returned, she didn't seem to care whatsoever. All she wanted was for him to hold her and not let go.

"Course not Izaya." She exhaled out in an almost inaudible whisper.

Her head tilted up and she smiled as he petted her affectionately and moved back to fall onto his sofa with her on top of him. Izaya placed her securely back onto his lap and watched as she stopped hesitating and nuzzled closer and closer into him, letting his own arms tighten and tighten around her. For a moment, Izaya Orihara could honestly say that he felt loved, he felt safe and surprisingly happy. They stayed in that position, neither uttering a word because there was nothing left to say. Her even breathing told him that she was sound asleep and even he, who was feared in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, didn't have the heart to awaken her. Izaya merely sat there and held her like he knew she loved to be held and decided he could stick around town for just a little while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>First Durarara fanfic ever. <strong>

**I am actually planning to do a full Durarara! story but not on this name. If you like this one shot and want to read my full story when it comes out, feel free to Story Alert this or Author Alert me so that I can send you a message and the link because it will more likely than not be posted on a seperate account, thank you!**


End file.
